Journey of Fates
by DarkWhiteRedRose11
Summary: Bella think she loves Jacob who is popular average jock. After concern events turn bad she goes on journey that leads to her fate.


**Disclaimer: ****Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own the story idea.**

**This is my first story in fanfiction I did story for fun so go easy, on me. Quick summary Bella think she loves Jacob who is popular average jock. After concern events turn bad she goes on journey that leads to her fate. Enjoy DarkWhiteRedRose11.**

"_There he is. Today is the day."_ I thought as I saw him, Jacob the love of my life. He walked out of his class on his way to lunch. As I walked down the student- filled hallway all I could smell was Axe and perfume.

People were always bumping into everyone else and so I never got a chance to talk to him. He reached his locker but, his gang there too Embry and Quil were his "wing men," he was laugh at what Quil said about what in class. I walked past catching a glimpse of him but saying nothing. He's so gorgeous and popular captain of the football russet skin and tall at least 6 foot 5. As I said I loved him, even though I never talk him but I was determine ask him out on his spare in the library.

I know he schedule better than mine I know that weird but even you saw him you would do that same. So I knew was in the library after he finished his lunch. I saw him as I entered the library sitting where he always sit reading I walked closer.

As I got closer I could see his muscular arms from the loose blue t-shirt he wore and other girl in the library saw it to. I walked over to him but not in a direct path I took my time so I could work up some courage to talk to him. I went to his table and sat down. He looked up smiled but not the smile I wanted and then went back to his book.

"Hey," I said, trying to be confident.

"Hi," he said, not looking up from his book.

"Good book?" l asked. I couldn't see the cover.

"Yeah, but it's for a dumb English project."

"Oh, I was wondering if you like to go to the movies with… me?" I can't believe I asked that way. I was hopeless.

"Oh," he said. I didn't like how this is going "I would but you're not my type."

"Oh well, see ya." I said. I stood up and paused to see if he would say good-bye. He didn't. I walked out of the library frustrated. _Not his type? Not his type! How the hell does he know what his type is!_ I thought to myself, maybe Jasper would know what his type is.

Jasper was my guy best friend dating my best friend Alice and was on the track team and football so _of course_ was running laps at the track. His fan club would be there too, watching him with their mouths open.

They were constantly giggling and flipping their hair behind the shoulders, trying to get him to notice them. _Pathetic, I can't believe this. Don't they know he has a girlfriend._ I looked over at the girls who were getting ready for Jasper to run by again, _I guess not._

"Jasper! Hey Jasper!" I yelled as he finished his last lap.

"Hey Bella what going on?" He asked as he had a drink of water. After taking a drink, he poured the rest on his head the way he always did after a good run.

"I need to know something. What type of girl does…?" I stopped there feeling silly for asking Jasper about my boy problems.

"What kind of girl… that's not really a question," Jasper laughed "Bella you're not making any sense."

"I'm talking about Jacob what girl does Jacob like? What does he like?"

He laughed.

"What!" I demand, felling offended at Jasper's laughter.

"I should've known it was him! You've like Jacob since grade 7." He said as he continued to laugh.

"Thanks Jasper, real mature, but please tell me; what girl does he like?" I said as he finished laughing.

"I don't know." He said._ I could tell he was thinking about it _"I guess pretty girls like you."

"Jasper, I asked him out to today and he said, "You're just not my type."

"So why do you want to know what type of girl he likes if he doesn't like you." Jasper asked with curiously.

"I just do, Okay?" I said in a snobby tone I didn't mean.

"Ok, he likes athletic and popular girls." Jasper admitted. My heart sank. That was going to be hard for me.

"Well thanks."

"Any time." Jasper replied.

I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to think of how I could change myself into the athletic and popular girl Jacob wanted. By end of the day I had the solution.

Even thought I wasn't popular, I could act and look popular. It would take all night but by the next day, I would be a new Isabella.

When I got to school the next day and got a lot of attention from guys. It made it worth the hours of fixing my hair, applying my make-up and digging out the clothes Alice gave me for my 18 birthday from the back of my closet. Other than that, I didn't really change, but by the end of the 1st period. I had 3 invites for lunch, 5 offers to buy me lunch and 2 offers for a date. I turned them all down. I felt like a new person, unfortunately Jasper crushed my fun when we met during spare.

"What did you do Bella?" Jasper exclaimed.

"You like it?" I asked.

"No! It's not you at all." Jasper said harshly but he wasn't finished there, "I didn't think you'd change for him."

"Well I did and I'm hoping that he'll change his mind at lunch today."

"Isabella I think you should think this through."

"Why? And what's with the "Isabella?" You haven't called me that since we were 10."

"Well it seemed like you needed to remember who you are" Jasper replied with attitude in his voice.

"I know who I am _Jasper,_ and I don't need to have attitude from you. See ya' later." I said and then stormed off. I couldn't believe, Jasper. How could he think that? _I'll show him when I see Jacob today,_ I thought to myself smugly.

At lunch I saw Jacob in the library, but he wasn't alone. He was with another girl, and they were holding hands and whispering to other. I couldn't believe it. I walked right up to him and asked "Why?" He just looked at me as if I was a stranger. I felt like a stranger in these new clothes, staring at this boy who I was supposed to love. I ran out of the library.

I couldn't handle that. I called Alice asked if I could stay at her house for a little while. With a yes, a note from the office and a packed bag I went to Alice's house.

Driving to Alice house in my rust old red truck always made me feel like all my worries and troubles would just float away. As I was driving on the road to Port Angeles saw was a car on the side of the road with its hazard lights on and I could see the hood was up. As a good citizen, I pulled over to the side of the road to see if I could help. As I walked up to the front of the car I could see someone leaning over, under the hood. It was a guy.

"I saw your lights from the road and I was wondering if…" Wow, I didn't mean to stare, but my God this guy was good looking. He had bronze messing hair and emerald green eyes. I shook it off and finished my question, "If you needed a lift or a jump?"

"Thanks, but I don't have any jump cables with me." He replied with a crooked smile that left me speechless.

"I'll check if I have any." I went to my truck and look everywhere, but I couldn't find any. I went back to him, "Sorry but I don't seem to have any."

"

Thanks, but its okay, I already called a tow truck."

"Oh ok, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help. Bye." I said with regret weighing down on me. I didn't want to leave yet.

"Well, I've been waiting for almost an hour for the truck and it hasn't come yet… would you mind to staying until it comes?" He asked.

"I don't know." I checked my watch. I was early, "sure I'll wait with…" then I heard the tow truck. "…Or not I hope to see you around, though." The guy smiled at me and waved as I drove away.

I got to Alice's house the next day. She was sitting on the porch waiting for me. I got out of the car, grabbed my bag from the trunk, and headed to the house. Before I got to the first step Alice jumped off the bench and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Alice… air… I need air," I said gasping.

"Sorry Bella I just so happy to see you, but you're _late._ I've been seeing here for 2 hours and … whoa… why are you dressed like that? I thought that those were emergency date clothes."

"Guy problems can lead strange outfits, and I'm sorry about being late. I had to be goody-two-shoes and help someone back in New Brunswick."

"I should've known it was something like that." Alice said with sarcasm.

"Well I'll let you get unpacked and change. How long will you be staying this time?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, I'm kinda just escaping school for a little while."

"Oh ok well you room is…"

"Alice I know where my room is. It's upstairs, the last door on the right with an awesome view of the beach." I interrupted, then headed to the bedroom since I just wanted to get rid of my heavy bag. It was my favorite room in the house because of the view.

After I finish getting settled in and change into a blue t-shirt and jeans, I went to find my best friend. She was sitting in her favorite spot, the window seat. As she looked up and caught a glimpse of a smile and she said, "That's the girl I know. You must be as hungry as a horse."

"Not really but I'll eat" I said as I automatically changed directions towards the kitchen.

"Bella" Alice sighed as she called.

"Yes?" I said.

"You don't have to cook in my house, you're the guest here."

"Alice, I want to cook. I can think more easily when I cook."

"Ok have it your way." Alice shrugged then she went off to her room.

After we had lunch, we went to the beach to soak up some sun. We placed our chairs out of the way, laid down our towels and opened the beach umbrellas. We saw many cute guys, but one in particular caught my eye.

There was something about him that seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure it out until I finally realized he was the guy from the side of the road. He turned towards us, smiled the same smile from before, and then came over to us. He seriously is Greek God, all muscular and ripped but lean, a lot taller than me, with reddish brown hair which only could be only be called bronze, piercing emerald green eyes and that crooked smile that could knocked the wind out of me.

"Hi" he said with a low voice. His emerald eyes were sparkling. Alice looked up at him and then looked at me suspiciously but with a smug smile.

"Hey" I replied back. "Is your car okay?"

"Not exactly, the battery went dead and the engine needs a tune up." He answered.

"Oh." I continued, "Do you live around here?"

"I'm just staying with a friend until I get enough money for college. You?"

"She's also staying with a friend. Isn't that right." Alice said with pixie angry Opps, It was then I realized that I had been ignoring Alice, but could you blame with this god standing in my way. Out of courtesy I introduced them. "Sorry Alice this is..." I didn't know his name, but the guy helped me out.

"Edward" he whispered so only I could hear.

"Edward, right" I quickly introduced them but couldn't help blushing. "Alice Edward, Edward Alice."

"Nice to meet you." She replied

"You too." he said, he didn't take his eyes off me.

"I think I'll go for swim. See Isabella." she said as she got up and bounce way, _Smooth_ I thought, but I'm in trouble she never calls me "_Isabella"_ .

"So where do you live?" he asked as he sat down on the sand.

"Forks, I have chairs if you'd like." I offered as I got up to get them.

"Sure but let me get them," he said smiling as he got up too. He got the chairs and placed one beside me, the other across from me.

"Thanks" I said.

"So it Isabella?" he asked with a raise eye brow why couldn't I take by eyes off of him. I had never felt this way before.

"Bella actually ." I replied _trying not to stare_.

"Bella the means beautiful Italian doesn't"

"Yes." I said, it looked like he was going to something but didn't so we talked about family, friends and hobbies then I asked, "Which college are you planning to go too."

"Dartmouth"

"Really?" another brow raised ,"That's where I'm going too!"

"Wow." He said with a crooked smirk that cause to blush I looked away from him and realized that it was the sun was setting. I can't believe we spent hours just talking.

"I should get going or I'll never hear the end of it." I said as I got up and start packing up.

"Do you want some help?" He asked as I was closed the beach umbrella.

"Sure, that would be great." I answered. We walked up to the house.

As we put away the beach stuff, Edward asked if he could see me again. I said yes. Then I saw him was leaning into kiss me and that was when Alice made she appearance. Edward lean away then said a quick good bye, then left.

"Thanks Alice" I said with sarcasm.

"How was your date with Edward?" Alice asked, smiling wide at me.

"It wasn't a date, but it was fun." I answered, "We're hanging out again tomorrow."

"Well you better get to bed then to get rested up for your DATE!" Alice giggled and smile. I rolled my eyes, smiled at her, and then took her advice and went to bed.

The next day I got up, shower and saw an outfit waited for me on the bed Alice I though and shook my head. I got dressed then when downstairs to find something to eat but I found out that Alice was ahead of me. On the counter were hotdogs and fries. "What's this?" I asked as I took a hotdog and sat down on at the table.

"Well I thought I could get you to eat something before your date comes." She said mischievously.

"He's not my date. We just met." I said as I started eating my hotdog.

"Whatever." Alice murmured and then left the room. After I finished eating the doorbell rang. I opened the door, and there was Edward. I said goodbye to Alice closed the door then went with Edward.

I was at Alice's for a week, and every afternoon, Edward took me for a walk on the beach. We talked about everything. We talked about the schools we went to, the guy and girls we had gone out with, the dates we went on and the movies we'd seen. It was like we had known each other for years, and not just a week.

The second last day of my stay, Edward took me to that bench that looked out onto the beach. There was a slight breeze. I could hear the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks not far away. The smell of the afternoon was strong in the air. In this moment of silence Edward very shyly asked me, "So what was with the clothes you were wearing on the day we met? They were different from your normal ones."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that… It was for a guy that I liked it and it was stupid." I said quietly. "He didn't even like me."

"Oh so you changed for a guy that didn't like you?"

"Yeah I know it was dumb. I'd rather not talk about it." I replied, not wanting to think of him.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I like you the way you are." He said with the smile.

"Thanks" I said as I blushed and looked away from his face and towards the sunset. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my waist. He pulled me closer to him. I looked at Edward and his tense smile.

Edward looked at me and his eyes sparkled as we lean in to kiss. Then I heard my name. "Bella!" I immediately turned my head toward the sound of my name being called. "Bella". Edward missed my lips and kissed my hair by mistake. I was trying to see the person who said my name.

Poor Edward was confused until the person called my name again. We both looked to see who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes! There was Jacob, running across the grass towards us. I had no idea what he was doing here.

He finally got to us after tripping at least twice. When he caught his breath he looked at me got down on one knee and said, "Isabella I'm sorry but when you weren't in school this week, I was alone_. I have never_ felt so alone in my life. The girl that I saw that was in the library, I knew that day I had to have you and you looked _amazing._ That girl that was with me didn't mean anything. I had to ask you out in person, so I asked Jasper where you were." He pleaded.

"Please Bella be my girlfriend." That last part took me by surprise. I didn't know what to say. Edward was more confused than I was. He looked at me then at Edward realizing that this was the guy I talked about.

"Hold on," he said, pulling me closer to him, "You can't just come here and tell _Isabella_" he said my name so much devotion "that you like her after all the times ignored her. She's not your type, remember?"

"I just don't like her, I love her." He said. I almost fainted. This could not be happening. Jacob finally took his eyes away from me and looked at Edward. He saw the closeness between Edward and me. His eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Jacob I…" I didn't know where to start. Then Edward pulled closer, turn my head and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Isabella, I know that we haven't known each other long, but I feel that I know enough to say that I am in love with you. I adore you and want you to be my girlfriend." He said with honesty in his voice. I was in shock. I didn't have to think hard about whom to pick, I already knew. I looked at both guys, took a breath and said.

"You're both are great guys, and I like you very much. Jacob. I have had a crush on you since grade 7, and have always wanted to be your girlfriend. Edward, I feel that you are sweet and kind and would make a great boyfriend." I paused I thought of the clothes, and the girl in the clothes that wasn't me. I made my choice I pick…

Review and I tell you who Bella pick.


End file.
